Gomawo Park Chanyeol
by bysJ
Summary: Besok Baekhyun berulang tahun. Chanyeol kekasihnya, ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial dihari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia meminta bantuan para sahabatnya untuk merencanakan kejutan apa yang akan dipersiapkan untuk ulang tahun Baekhyun. Kejutan apa yang dipersiapkan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun? Dan bagaimanakah reaksi Baekhyun? Check this out. /Oneshoot/Chanbaek Baekyeol fic/RnR..


Tittle : Gomawo Park Chanyeol

Author : bysJ

Gendre : Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Comedy(?), yaoi, BL

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Other

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol slight HunHan, KaiSoo

Leght : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Disclaimer : All exo members belong to God and their parents. . Kecuali Baekhyun, itu murni punya author'-'? **Plot and****story idea****is mine**

Warning : typo(s), boys love, boy x boy, yaoi.

.

.

.

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS**

**NO COPY PASTE**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

Besok Baekhyun berulang tahun. Chanyeol kekasihnya, ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial dihari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia meminta bantuan para sahabatnya untuk merencanakan kejutan apa yang akan dipersiapkan untuk ulang tahun Baekhyun. Kejutan apa yang dipersiapkan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun? Dan bagaimanakah reaksi Baekhyun? Check this out.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol's POV**

Aku terbangun saat dering nada alam dari ponselku berbunyi. Cukup mengagetkan dan membuaku jengkel. Aku mendesah pelan lalu berusaha meraih ponsel yang entah dimana letaknya sekarang. Mataku masih terpejam karena memang aku masih mengantuk. Entah pukul berapa sekarang, tapi setahuku, aku menyetel alarm tadi malam untuk berbunyi pukul enam. Semoga saja aku terbangun tepat pukul enam dan tidak molor seperti biasanya.

Tanganku terus menari-nari dimeja nakas berusaha menemukan benda persegi panjang yang tidak lain adalah ponselku. Aku berusaha untuk membuka mata dan mencari ponselku dengan benar, ternyata ponselku sudah jatuh ke lantai. Untung saja ponselku masih berdering dengan nada alarm suara tertawa bayi. Aku melihat jam yang berada di ponselku ternyata aku bangun pukul enam lebih sedikit. Syukurlah aku tidak molor hari ini.

Segera kusibakan selimut yang menutupi setengah badanku, lalu kulipat rapih. Kemudian membereskan tempat tidurku, meja nakas yang tadi sempat berantakan akibat mencari ponselku, mematikan pendingin ruangan dan membuka jendela. Udara segar khas Seoul dipagi hari langsung menyapa permukaan kulitku. Sekarang baru memasuki awal musim panas. Udara di awal musim panas memang tidak terlalu panas. Maka dari itu, aku sangat menyukainya.

Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan diri. Setelah menyegarkan diri aku segera berganti pakaian. Aku memilih pakaian dengan keadaan udara diluar. T-shirt oblong dipadukan dengan jeans biru tak buruk menurutku. Setelah yakin bahwa penampilanku sudah oke, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kalender yang kugantungkan tepat dibelakang pintu kamarku. Sekarang tanggal 5 mei. mataku melihat satu tanggal yang sengaja aku bulatkan dengan spidol biru. Terdapat catatan kecil tulisan tangganku di samping kiri tanggal tersebut. _Bacon's day. _Seketika jantungku terasa bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Senyumku mengembang saat membayangkan bagaimana istimewanya hari itu untuknya. Hari spesial untuk Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang sangat aku cintai.

.

.

.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" aku memberhentikan laju sepedaku saat kudengar suara cempreng milik Sehun memanggilku.

"Wae?"

"Mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sehun sambil menaruh kantung hitam yang kira-kira isinya sampah dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Lalu kau, sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini?"

"Kau juga tak perlu tahu," jawab namja yang rupanya terlihat seperti albino itu.

"Ck, menyebalkan! Yasudah kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan aku akan pergi!" aku mulai bersiap-siap mendayung sepedaku kembali, tapi tangan Sehun mencegahku.

"Sensitive sekali kau. Apa kau sedang datang bulan?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Cih, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda Oh Sehun. Waktuku akan terbuang jika meladeni ocehanmu yang tak penting itu. Cepat singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Ini masih pagi wahai Park Chanyeol yang sedang datang bulan. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah marah-marah? Pagi-pagi itu harusnya tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar seperti ini.." Sehun mempraktikannya dengan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. Wajah albinonya terlihat sangat aneh dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Aku langsung mendayung sepedaku dan meninggalkannya dengan ekspresi bodoh itu. "Ya Park Chanyeol! Tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku park chanyeol! Yaa!"

Aku tidak begitu mempedulikan suara cempreng sehun yang sedang meneriaki namaku. Masa bodoh dengan itu. Sekarang aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana rencanaku membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Aku sekarang sedang berada didepan rumah bercat biru langit yang masih satu perumahan denganku. Aku juga sedang bingung memikirkan apakah dia bisa membantuku atau tidak. Tapi karena dia salah satu sahabatku dan Baekhyun, cepat-cepat kuhilangkan pikiran negative tentang kegagalan dari rencanaku. Aku segera memencet bel rumahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, seorang yeoja paruh baya membukakan pintunya.

"Siapa? Ah Chanyeol rupanya. Mau cari siapa?"

"Kyungsoo. Apa Kyungsoo ada dirumah?" jawabku dengan cengiran.

"Ada. Mari masuk, biar Ajumma buatkan teh,"

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot Ahjumma. Saya Cuma sebentar," aku menggaruk tengkukku yang memang tidak gatal. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak bertamu dirumah orang di pagi hari begini.

"Tidak usah sungkan, mungkin juga mau sarapan? Kebetulan Ahjumma juga sedang memasak,"

"Ngg.. kalau begitu, saya minum teh saja ahjumma. Saya juga sedang terburu-buru."

"Begitu? Yasudah tunggu sebentar chanyeol-ah,"

Kulihat tubuh yeoja paruh baya itu sudah mengilang. Kududukan tubuhku pada sofa yang ada diruang tamu milik Kyungsoo. Selang beberapa lama Kyungsoo muncul dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Kelihatannya ia akan pergi berjalan-jalan.

"Wae?"

"Kyungsoo-ya.." aku pasang muka memohon dan langsung dibalas dengan ekspresi mau muntah milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergumam kecil lalu mendudukan dirinya pada sofa utama dan langsung berhadapan denganku.

Masih dengan ekspresi memelas, aku kembali membuka suara. "Besok Baekhyun berulang tahun,"

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Lalu, kau kesini mau meminta bantuanku kan?" sela Kyungsoo.

"Ne!" jawabku antusias.

Tiba-tiba Eomma Kyungsoo datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan beberapa stoples yang berisi camilan.

"Gomapseumnida Ahjumma," ucapku sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalaku sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Sama-sama Chanyeol-ah," Eomma kyungsoo kembali menghilang menuju dapur. Mungkin akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tadinya sempat tertunda karena kedatanganku.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Kyungsoo. Tampak ia tengah menyesap teh buatan Eommanya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk besok. Kyungsoo-ya jebal. Aku tahu kau orang baik,"

Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir yang berisi teh lalu melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya yang gemuk. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu, tapi aku sedang ada janji dengan kai."

Aku tertunduk lesu. "begitukah? Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

"Mungkin aku pulang larut. Ini kan hari minggu, aku biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Kai sampai larut malam."

"Oh.. tapi Kyungsoo-ya, kira-kira siapa lagi yang bisa membantuku menyusun rencana ini selain kau?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sejenak. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit cerah. Dengan melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo aku pun kembali bersemangat.

"Oh Sehun!" jawab Kyungsoo antusias.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Sehun! Oh Sehun!" ulang Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit lebih dikeraskan.

"Jangan bilang si albino idiot itu," aku mendesah malas.

"Memang siapa lagi yang mempunyai nama Oh Sehun diperumah kita selain Oh Sehun albino itu,"

"Ck, aku malas bertemu dengannya. Tadi pagi saja dia sudah mencegahku dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Apalagi jika dia nanti yang membantuku. Ini pasti tidak akan berhasil"

Kyungsoo melirikku sebal. "Aku tak mengijinkanmu curhat Park Chanyeol. Lagipula siapa juga yang menyuruhmu meminta bantuan Sehun. Aku menyarankanmu meminta bantuan namjachingu barunya. Kudengar dia orang yang baik dan pengertian. Waktu pertama bertemu aku langsung jatuh hati dengan tatapannya yang lembut. Namanya Xi Luhan, semoga ia bisa membantu,"

"T-tapi.."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki kemudian masuk kemarnya mengambil tas punggung dan memakainya. "Kai sudah menjemputku. Dia sedang berada didepan pagar. Kau tetap masih mau disini menemani Eommaku?"

Aku segera meminum teh buatan eomma kyungsoo yang sudah mendingin dengan terburu-buru. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "kajja!"

Aku berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju pagar rumahnya. Terlihat namja berkulit tan sedang bertengger memegangi helm biru dan bersender pada motor yang sepertinya sengaja ia modif. Kai, kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Ada Park Chanyeol rupanya," Kai segera menegakkan badannya menghadap kearahku.

"Ne, dia meminta bantuanku membuat rencana yang sepertinya sangat special." Kyungsoo sedikit mencondongkan tubunya kearah kai dan kemudian berbisik, "besok kekasihnya berulang tahun." Berakhir dengan kekehan kecil dari Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Aih, kau memang pacar yang baik Chanyeol-ah. Tapi sayang Kyungsoo sedang ada janji denganku," jawab kai sambil menyerahkan helm birunya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak juga, aku juga sudah tahu itu dari kyungsoo," aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi. Kajja kyungsoo baby!"

Kulihat pipi kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa meraka jadi bermesraan didepanku.

"Pergilah ke rumah Sehun. Suruh si albino itu menelpon kekasihnya. Kau jangan memampang wajah sedih begitu Chanyeol-ah,"

Aku menganggguk lalu mengambil sepedaku yang terparkir dihalaman rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kami pergi chanyeol-ah!" teriak Kai diiringi mesin motor yang menyala.

Tubuh kai dan kyungsoo pun sudah hilang dibalik jalan.

Aku mendesah pelan. Sekarang aku harus berhubungan dengan namja albino itu. Aku, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan namja idiot itu memang berteman sejak lama. Rumah kami pun terletak satu perumahan, hanya saja berbeda jalan dan blok. Tapi jujur aku lebih suka berteman dengan Kyungsoo daripada harus berteman dengan namja idot itu. Tapi mungkin untuk urusan yang lebih _laki-laki _aku akan memilih Sehun. Setidaknya aku benci memasak seperti apa yang sangat di hobikan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Pintu bercat putih itu pun terbuka, menampilkan namja yang tingginya hampir sama denganku. Mulut dan dagunya dipenuhi dengan remahan biscuit coklat.

"Ya Tuhan Oh Sehun! Berapa usiamu? Liat cara makanmu itu," aku menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu kebiasaanku saja," ucap Sehun dengan cenyengiran menampilkan gigi-gigi putih berlapis kotoran bekas biscuit yang belum dibersihkan.

"Kau tak menuruhku untuk masuk?"

"Oh aku hampir lupa. Silahkan masuk Tuan Park Chanyeol yang sedang datang bulan," Sehun berbicara sambil mempraktikan gaya maid yang sedang mempersilahkan tuannya masuk. Menjijikkan sekali dia.

"Tuan mau pesan apa?" masih dengan gaya maidnya itu, Sehun menanyakan apa yang sedang aku ingin makan atau minum.

"Berhentilah bertingkah konyol Oh Sehun, bersihkan pula gigi-gigimu itu. Kau jorok sekali!"

Sehun tertawa lalu menjilati gigi-giginya dengan lidah. Aku bisa melihat lidah Sehun sedang menyapu bagian depan gigi-giginya, berusaha membersihkan kotoran yang tertempel pada bagian depan giginya. Dengan wajah seperti itu, Sehun makin terlihat sebagai monyet albino. Sungguh ini sangat konyol. *author dirajam*

"Sekarang sudah bersih. Jadi kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak, aku sudah minum dirumah kyungsoo."

"Aku mengerti. Lalu kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku juga sudah kenyang"

"Yasudah kalau begitu ayo kita kamarku. Kemarin aku baru membeli komik yang kelihatannya menarik. kita akan membaca bersama," Sehun menarik tanganku menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar Sehun, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku pada ranjang miliknya.

"ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur?"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhku," aku memejamkan mataku sambil melipat kedua tanganku kebelakang kepalaku. Kugunakan tanganku itu sebagai bantal.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau. Datang kerumahku hanya untuk menumpang tidur."

Aku segera bangun dari posisi nyamanku menjadi duduk diatas ranjang miliknya. "Ya Tuhan aku sampai lupa. Sehun cepat telpon kekasih barumu itu!"

"Darimana kau tahu aku sudah punya kekasih? Dan untuk apa kau menyuruhku menelponnya sekarang?"

"Dari Kyungsoo. Besok, Baekhyun berulang tahun. Aku ingin membuat rencana special untuknya. Untuk itu aku meminta bantuan kekasih barumu itu."

"Oh kau ingin meminta bantuan Luhan hyung?"

"Jadi pacar barumu itu lebih tua darimu? Kau juga memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung, sementara aku tidak, begitu? Kau kejam, Sehun. "

"Karena Luhan hyung itu sangat manis. Untuk apa aku memanggilmu hyung sementara kau sungguh tidak sopan denganku. Aku tidak akan sudi memanggilmu hyung, Park Chanyeol"

Lihat, sebenarnya yang tidak sopan disini aku atau albino idiot ini?

"Terserah kau saja lah, cepat telepon kekasihmu itu,"

Sehun lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya yang terletak diatas nakas. Ia menekan nomer ponsel milik kekasihnya yang sepertinya sudah ia hafal. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu. Sehun sengaja mengaktifkan loudspeakernya. Bisa aku dengar suara dari sebrang sana.

"_ada apa menelponku Sehun_?"

"Luhan hyung, kau dimana? Bisa datang kerumahku tidak hari ini?"

"_Ngg, bisa. Tapi aku baru saja memulai latihan vokalku. Kalau kau mau, aku akan kerumahmu sekitar dua jam lagi,"_

Sehun melirikku dengan ekspresi seolah menanyakan _bagaimana. _Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Yasudah. Aku tunggu dirumah. Saranghae hyung" cepat-cepat Sehun mematikan sambungan telepon dengan kekasihnya itu. Belum lagi wajahnya yang sedang bersemu-semu merah.

Kalau seperti ini, sehun terlihat seperti remaja tanggung yang baru merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta. Ck, memalukan.

"Jadi berapa usia kekasihmu itu?" tanyaku.

"Empat tahun lebih tua dariku. Kemarin baru saja berulang tahun,"

"Mwo? jadi seleramu yang seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kau hanya mau memoroti uangnya saja."

Sehun berdecak. "Asal saja kau bicara. Aku bukan orang susah yang hanya memanfaatkan cinta untuk memperoleh keuntungan. Lagipula, lihat saja wujud Luhan hyung nanti. Yang jelas dia lebih manis dari Baekhyun hyung,"

Sehun sedikit mengangkat dagunya serta membusungkan sedikit dadanya. Rupanya ia mau pamer.

Aku menjitak puncak kepalanya dan berakhir dengan ringisan sakit dari namja albino itu. Oke, sebenarnya Sehun tidak benar-benar menderita penyakit albino. Hanya saja kulitnya yang begitu putih dengan rambut keperakkan miliknya membuat ia nampak seperti orang yang menderita penyakit albino. Satu lagi, sehun juga sering bertingkah aneh, konyol, kekanak-kanakkan, bahkan memalukan, maka dari itu aku menjulukinya albino idiot.

.

.

.

Dua jam lebih aku berada dirumah sehun menunggu kekasihnya untuk datang membantuku. Aku mengisi waktu tersebut dengan melakukan berbagai kegiatan atas saran Sehun yang begitu konyol. Dan lebih konyol lagi, aku dengan bodohnya mengikuti saja apa yang diperintahkan sehun.

Seperti meminum air putih disertai ekspresi layaknya meminum soju yang berakhir dengan perut kembung dan rasa ingin muntah.

Membaca komik dengan keadan komik terbalik.

Bertatap-tatapan mata dengan ekspresi datar dan air memenuhi mulut. Jika salah satu dari Sehun atau aku kalah, maka ia akan menerima hukuman disembur oleh lawannya. Jelas saja aku kalah, mana bisa aku tahan melihat ekspresi datar Sehun dengan mulut penuh air yang menurutku konyol itu. Alhasil wajah, rambut, dan setengah bajuku basah akibat menerima beberapa semburan dari Sehun. Dengan terpaksa aku meminjam baju milik sehun.

TING TONG *bukan bunyi tukang jualan es ye-_-*

Sehun pun lari berhamburan keluar kamar menuju pintu yang terletak diruang tamunya. Beberapa saat kemudian sosok yang postur tubuhnya tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun masuk, diiring dengan cengiran aneh milik Sehun. Kyungsoo memang benar, wajahnya manis. Apalagi jika sedang tersenyum seperti ini. Aku jadi curiga, bagaimana Sehun bisa mendapatkan namja manis seperti dia. Bagaimana namja manis seperti dia mau dengan namja idiot seperti Sehun. Dan bagaimana pula namja manis ini berumur empat tahun lebih tua dari Sehun.

Masih dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya, kekasih Sehun ini memperkenalkan diri. "Annyeonghasseo, Xi Luhan imnida, pangil saja Luhan."

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku sebagai salam perkenalan dengan Luhan dan Luhan pun membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

Luhan lalu menduduki dirinya disofa yang berada di dekat jendela kamar Sehun. "Jadi, kenapa kau menuruhku datang kerumahmu Sehun?"

"Begini Luhan hyung, besok kekasih Chanyeol berulang tahun. Makanya ia meminta bantuanmu untuk membuat kejutan spesial untuknya."

Sehun dan Luhan beralih menatapku menatapku. "N-ne.. aku mohon bantuannya Luhan hyung."

"Itu tidak masalah Chanyeol-ah. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Baekhyun sedang uring-uringan diranjang miliknya. Bagaimana tidak, pesan yang ia kirim dari tadi pagi ke namja chingunya belum sama sekali dibalas. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Sebentar lagi usianya akan bertambah satu tahun. Tapi bagaimana dia akan menganggap hal tersebut spesial, namja chingunya saja belum membalas pesannya. Dia juga sudah beberapa kali menelpon nomer namja chingunya itu, tapi tetap saja yang terdengar hanya suara operator yang menyatakan bahwa nomer namja chingunya memang tidak aktif.

"Chanyeol pabbo!" rutuknya. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan diantara tumpukan bantal.

Baekhyun sangat kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal. Jarang-jarang namja jangkung itu memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba ponsel touchscreen milik baekhyun bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk. Dan itu dari Park Chanyeol.

"kemana saja dia? Kenapa baru membalas pesanku. Jangan-jangan isi pesannya adalah pemberitahuan bahwa ia sedang sekarat dirumah sakit. Pabbo! Park Chanyeol pabbo!" Baekhyun tetap saja merutuki Chanyeol walaupun perasaannya sekarang adalah senang karena pesannya dibalas.

From : Park Chanyeol

Subject : -

Baekhyunnie, apa kau sudah tidur? Cepat turun kebawah! Saranghae.

Senyum yang tadinya menghiasi wajah baekhyun, kiri berangsur-angsur menghilang. Namja pendek itu kembali merutuki Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan ini. Singkat sekali. Tidak ada kata maaf, tidak ada emoticon. Dan dia masih berani memakai kata saranghae? Ck, Chanyeol pabbo! Chanyeol pabbo!"

Walaupun Baekhyun merutukki Chanyeol, ia tetap menuruti perintah Chanyeol yang tertera pada pesan singkat itu. Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Ia takut membangunkan Appa dan Eommanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini sudah larut malam. Orang tua mana yang akan membiarkan anaknya keluar pada malam hari. Kecuali jika orang tua tersebut tidak mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun segera mengambil kunci pintu utama yang digantungkan diruang tengah. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun memutar kunci. Pintu rumah Baekhyun pun terbuka.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol kau disana?" Baekhyun berbisik memanggil nama namja chingunya itu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Namja pendek itu kemudian berdecak sebal. Saat ia ingin menutup pintunya kembali, ekor matanya menangkap secarik kertas kuning yang tertempel pada gagang pintu rumah miliknya. Terdapat gambar pagar dalam kertas kuning tersebut.

Dengan bingung, baekhyun melangkahkan kaki-kaki kurusnya ke pagar rumahnya. Ia membuka pagar rumahnya itu dengan hati-hati agar kembali tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Ia juga menemukan kertas berwarna merah beserta satu tangkai bunga mawar yang terselip diantara celah pagar. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup menjadi dua kali lebih cepat. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah kanak-kanak milik Baekhyun. Diambilnya kertas beserta mawar tersebut.

_Baekhyunnie, lamp –cy_

Alis baekhyun bertaut. Lamp? lampu? Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja nihil, yang ia temukan hanya cahaya remang-remang yang dipancarkan lampu jalan.

"Ah iya, lampu jalan!"

Baekhyun berlari kecil mendekati lampu jalan yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Benar saja, sebuah kertas berwarna pink tertempel di tiang lampu tersebut. Dengan tidak sabaran Baekhyun mencabut kertas tersebut. alisnya kembali tertaut. Isi kertas tersebut berupa denah yang ditulis tangan.

"Bukankah ini tulisan chanyeol?" Baekhyun bergumam kecil.

Baekhyun mengamati denah tersebut dengan tampang serius. Ia seperti sedang membaca soal ujian. Wajah baekhyun kembali dihiasi senyuman.

"Ini denah menuju lapangan basket. Park Chanyeol kau lucu sekali." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

Ia lalu memasukan kertas berwarna kuning dan merah kedalam saku piyamanya. Dipegangnya kertas berisi denah dan setangkai mawar yang sudah pasti itu dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan mengkuti petunjuk denah tersebut. Melewati taman perumahan yang berada dekat rumahnya. Berbelok kearah kanan memasuki jalan utama perumahan. Sambil bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu milik MC Mong ft. Kim Tae Woo – I Love You Oh Thank You.

There's probably no one as good as you in the world

There's no gift greather than your love

All I want is to be by you

I want you so~ I love you so~ than you~

Dari kejauhan terlihat lapangan basket yang bercahaya remang-remang. Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Baekhyun memasuki area lapangan basket dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah. Dilihatnya sosok jangkung yang sedang berdiri dibawah ring basket membelakanginya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berseru sedikit kesal. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar suara malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol pabbo!" Baekhyun mulai kesal karena kekasihnya itu tak merespon panggilannya. Berbalik saja sepertinya enggan.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menghampiri namja jangkung yang memiliki senyum happy virus itu. Ditepuknya pundak milik chanyeol. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah kembang api meluncur dengan cantik ke langit.

Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum lembut. "Tepat pukul 12.01, aku tidak telat kan? Saengil cukkhae Baekhyunnie,"

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata selain menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya menangkap beberapa orang yang dikenalnya seperti Sehun yang merangkul seorang namja cantik, mungkin kekasih barunya pikir Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu tengan membawa cake berukuran sedang dengan lilin berangka 21. Ada juga Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya Kai, ditangan mereka juga terdapat kado dengan ukuran sedang dan besar. Mereka datang sambil menyanyikan lagu happy birthday untuk Baekhyun.

_Saengil cukkhae hamnida.._

_Saengil cukkhae hamnida.._

_Saranghaneun uri Baekhyun.._

_Saengil cukkhae hamnida.._

Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Melihat itu Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut karamel milik Baekhyun.

"Terharu?" Tanya chanyeol dengan cengiran happy virus khas miliknya.

Mendengar itu baekhyun langsung menepis tangan chanyeol yang sedang mengusap-usap rambut miliknya.

"Tidak, aku biasa saja," jawab baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tawa langsung terdengar dari kedua sahabatnya termasuk kekasih mereka. Chanyeol memasang wajah tidak senang. Tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sebaiknya kita tiup lilin dulu," Sehun berkata sambil menjaga agar lilin tersebut tidak padam.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia pun mendekati namja cantik yang tengah memegang cake. Chanyeol ikut menyusul.

"Baekhyun, jangan lupa membuat permohonan!" seru Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias yang lainnya.

Baekhyun pun menutup kedua matanya. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa dan berterima kasih.

_Tuhan.. Terimakasih karena kau masih memberikanku nafas hingga saat ini,_

_Terimakasih karena kau masih mengizinkanku hidup hingga saat ini,_

_Terimakasih karena kau masih mengizinkanku menikmati ulang tahunku yang ke-21 ini,_

_Tuhan.. aku juga berterimakasih karena kau telah mengirimkanku sosok yang begitu mencintaiku,_

_Sosok yang memberikan bahunya sebagai sandaran saat aku ingin menangis,_

_Sosok yang mengulurkan tangannya saat aku terjatuh,_

_Sosok yang mengobatiku saat aku terluka,_

_Sosok yang diam-diam ikut tersenyum saat aku bahagia,_

_Sosok yang mencintaiku dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya,_

_Dan Tuhan, tolong sampaikan rasaku ini padanya, bahwa aku juga sangat mencintainya, Chanyeol kekasihku._

_Aku juga bersyukur Tuhan karena dengan mulianya kau kirimkan ke-dua sahabat yang begitu menyayangiku._

_Sehun, dengan beribu tingkah konyol dan ajaib miliknya,_

_Kyungsoo, dengan sifat cuek namun terkadang lebih peka dan perhatian melebihi yeoja,_

_Demi Tuhan, aku sangat menyayangi kalian._

_Tuhan, aku berharap kebahagiaan ini jangan kau ambil dengan cepat,_

_Karena aku sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih dengan apa yang kau berikan saat ini,_

_Tuhan aku berdoa dan memohon padamu._

_Amin._

"Apa kita bisa mulai sekarang?" Sehun kelihatannya sudah mulai bosan. Permohonan Baekhyun sepertinya lumayan memakan waktu.

"Mian, aku sepertinya keasyikan," Baekhyun memasang wajah tak bersalah dan berhasil membuat sehun berdecak.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai!" chanyeol berseru dengan suara baritone miliknya sambil merangkul pundak sempit milik baekhyun.

"Hana.. dul.. set!" seru keenam nama yang sudah tidak dapat digolongkan sebagai remaja lagi.

Mereka sepertinya lupa bahwa ini tengah malam. Mungkin saja Ahjussi atau Ahjumma yang memiliki rumah disekitar lapangan basket sedang menggerutu kesal karena tidurnya terganggu akibat acara kecil-kecilan yang sengaja direncanakan oleh Chanyeol. Belum lagi kembang api yang sempat meluncur beberapa saat lalu. Sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya ide luhan. Itu ide Sehun yang sengaja mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya. Chanyeol sudah berusaha menolak dengan alasan takut mengganggu tetangga disekitar lapangan basket. Tapi dengan wajah manis Luhan yang ikut meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ide kembang api ini malah akan membuat Baekhyun terpukau, akhirnya ia luluh juga.

Acara kecil-kecilan itu akhirnya berjalan dengan mulus sesuai dengan rencana Chanyeol dan Luhan, tentu saja Sehun sebagai penyumbang ide tentang kembang api. Acara tersebut diselingi dengan candaan konyol milik Sehun. Baekhyun juga disuruh menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dipersembahkan untuk Chanyeol. Dengan rona merah disekitar pipinya, Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu MC Mong ft. Kim Tae Woo – I love You Oh Thank You, yang sempat ia lantunkan saat diperjalanan menuju lapangan basket tadi. Hanya bagian reffnya saja yang ia nyanyikan karena tidak kuat menahan malu.

Chanyeol juga terlihat tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia juga menahan malu akibat candaan Sehun yang menyatakan bahwa _kau tahu tidak Baekhyun hyung, Park Chanyeol datang kerumahku dengan wajah memelas seperti kucing minta makanan. Ia memintaku untuk membantunya membuat kejutan ini untukmu, aku menolak, tapi karena wajahnya memasang puppy eyes yang membuatku ingin muntah, akhirnya kutolong juga dia._

Chanyeol sudah protes dengan wajah merah padam. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar-benar diluar kejadian yang sebenarnya. Malah Ia yang dikerjai habis-habisan oleh albino idiot itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang percaya. *poor chanyeol '-'?*

Akhirnya acara kecil-kecilan itu berakhir dengan rengekan Sehun kepada Luhan bahwa ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Kai juga begitu, ia meminta kepada Kyungsoo agar cepat menyelesaikannya karena besok ia ada jadwal kuliah yang mengharuskannya bangun lebih pagi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerti, mereka pun mengakhiri acara kecil-kecilan tersebut dengan saling berpelukan dan mengucapkan _jaljayo._

"Ngg.. Chanyeol.. Gomawo," Baekhyun sedikit meremas kado yang diberikan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Semburat merah dikedua pipinya sudah terlihat jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama baekhyun, itu sudah tugasku." Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Lain kali kau harus membalas pesanku pabbo!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun ia merasa sangat senang malam ini.

"Rupanya kau khawatir dengan Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku,"

"Lalu seperti apa umm?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi sepertinya tatapan tersebut lebih mengandung arti sebagai tatapan menggoda.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Lupakan saja."

"Baekhyun, kau ingin kado apa dariku?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin bersama chanyeol sampai mati." tawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung meledak. Baekhyun sangat malu sekarang.

"Sudah mulai nakal kau rupanya," Chanyeol sedikit memincingkan matanya bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kado yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh kembali, lalu ia mencari sesuatu dikantung celananya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berbentuk persegi dilapisi dengan kain beledru berwarna merah. Ia membuka tutupnya dan terlihat kalung dengan bandul cincin yang terbuat dari tembaga murni. Dicincin tersebut terdapat ukiran nama Chanyeol.

"Ini memang tidak mahal, tapi setidaknya kau mau memakainya"

"A-aku akan selalu memakainya"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memasangkan kalung itu, melingkari leher Baekhyun. Setelah memasangkan Baekhyun kalung, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kalung yang ia pakai dari dalam kaus miliknya.

"kita sepasang!" Chanyeol mempertemukan bandul miliknya dengan bandul milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu berubah menjadi romantis seperti ini. "Ne kita sepasang,"

Chanyeol menjauhkan bandul kalung miliknya dan memasukinya kembali ke dalam kaus. "Tidurlah, ini sudah malam," Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. Otomatis mata Baekhyun ikut terpejam meresapi sentuhan bibir Chanyeol yang tepat berada dipuncak kepalanya.

"Ne, terima kasih untuk malam ini chanyeol. Terima kasih juga untuk kadonya. Aku sangat senang." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai memasuki pagar rumah miliknya. Namja jangkung itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dan dibalas senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah memasuki halaman rumahnya, Chanyeol kembali melanjutan perjalanan dengan tujuan utama yaitu rumahnya. Matanya sudah berkantung karena dari pagi sampai tengah malam begini, ia belum memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Beru beberapa langkah Chanyeol menjauhi rumah baekhyun, tiba-tiba suara yang sangat dikenali Chanyeol menghentikan langkanya.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol segera berbalik. Saat itu juga Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol dan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

"Saranghae!" ucap Baekhyun sesaat setelah melepaskan kecupan singkat miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, bahkan Chanyeol bisa melihat telinganya ikut memerah.

Baekhyun langsung berlari cepat memasuki rumahnya. Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar bantingan pintu yang cukup keras akibat cara Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan terburu-buru, mungkin ia merasa malu.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu masih memandangi tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu. Degup jantungnya masih tidak bisa ia kontrol. Dengan sejuta perasaan bahagia yang memenuhi hatinya, ia pun meninggalkan rumah bergaya minimalis itu.

Disana, dilantai dua. Baekhyun melihat kepergian chanyeol dari jendela. Senyuman tulus terpampang diwajahnya. Sambil menggenggam erat bandul kalung miliknya ia berucap dari hati. _Gomawo park chanyeol, saranghae._

_Thank you, your smile always made me smile,_

_Thank you, your advice gave me a good life,_

_Thank you, your trust gave me a future._

_Ya, and well.. you're not such an easy person to me,_

_Like the sun, way up in the sky, we're not a cold love,_

_Like the many stars in the sky, we're a beautiful night,_

_I love you, oh thank you._

_Mc Mong ft. Kim Tae Woo – I love You Oh Thank You_

**FIN  
**

Hehe aku newbie^^v buat para sunbae, mohon bimbingannya^^. maka dari itu dimohon kritik dan saran yang membangun. Apapun akan saya tampung termasuk muntahan para readers/? Maaf juga kalau ff ini ga ngefeel sama sekali. Buatnya juga ya ala kadarnya lah. Ini ff spesial buat ngerayain ulang tahunnya baekhyun.

Okeeeh makasih banget yang udh mau bacaaa fic abal ini walaupun tanpa meninggalkan jejak, I love you

Dan makasih banget pake banyak /? Sama yang udh mau RCL fic abal ini T^T pahala nya insyaallah lancaaaar wkwkakwwk I love you so much guys T^T

Udh itu ajah si yaaaa…

Much love,

bysJ


End file.
